Stuck in Savannah
by TakeNoShit
Summary: In this alternate universe L4D2 fanfic, Nick's gambling days seems to be over as he is forced to run for his life and ends up in Savannah. There he meets the young mechanic Ellis, while hiding from his many problems.
1. Chapter 1

**[Nellis ] Stuck in Savannah Ch.1**

The good thing about the summer nights in Savannah was definitely the fact that you could be outside long after dark, dressed in only a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and not begin to freeze. Without a care in the world one could sit in the grass from day until night, and probably until morning if there was a desire to do so. You could watch the small, puffy clouds slowly move across the sky from morning til noon, and watch the sun beginning to slowly go down, giving the sky a more orange-pink color from noon til night, and finally adore all the million little starts that lit up the cloud-free sky during night. It was intoxicating. Ellis had many times fallen asleep in the grass whenever he had a day off, and no plans on what to do with his free time. Then he would wake up, sometime in the middle of the night, in that same spot in the grass. Since he was living on his own, he had no need to tell anybody about where he was or how long he would be gone. He could be out all night if he wanted, nobody would know.  
>A couple of the times he had fallen asleep there, he would stay for a little while in the same spot when he woke up, just to look at the stars. Sometimes he tried to draw lines between the stars in his mind, creating pictures that perhaps nobody else saw. He would lie there for hours, sometimes until morning. Though that barely ever happened, since he had to get a little bit of sleep before going up to work the next day.<br>This was definitely Ellis favorite spot in all of Savannah - well, except for his and his friends auto-shop that is – and he was happy he now had someone to share the spot with. None of his friends down at the auto-shop ever wanted to come here with him. Guess they weren't really as easily entertained as Ellis, they'd rather spend their time hanging out with girls or create chaos wherever they went. Sure it was all good fun as well, but sometimes even Ellis needed to take it easy, and this was the best place to do so.

The young mans blue eyes gazed at the dark sky where some stars already had shown off their light. The more you looked, the more stars you would see, so Ellis didn't want to take his eyes off the sky. He had a calm, but very satisfied smile on his face, like he couldn't be much happier. Next to him sat a man who also had his eyes set on the sky. Unlike Ellis blue, tinkling eyes – that really looked like those of a child on Christmas morning right now – Nick's eyes had a dull, green-grey color. His facial expression wasn't as delighted as Ellis. In fact he looked rather serious, on the verge of bored. Ellis didn't take notice of this of course, Nick had agreed to come with him to watch the stars, so he didn't want to hear any whining now. Nick knew this, and he actually kind of enjoyed sitting there. He had never really done anything like it before, just watch the night sky for no reason. Just sitting there, watching, as seconds became minutes, precious minutes of their lives, just ticking away.  
>"Man...aint' this sumtin'." Ellis said as he leaned back and placed his palms in the grass behind him. Nick nodded, but it went unnoticed in the dark.<br>"Only wish would come out. Aint' nuthin' purdier than his light." Ellis continued, and Nick let out a quiet, amused chuckle as he shook his head.  
>"The moon is a <em>she<em>, Ellis."  
>Ellis sat quiet for a moment, thinking about what Nick had told him. He tilted his head lightly to the side.<br>"Well, that makes 'er even purdier." He answered as he begun to see more and more small stars on the dark sky. Some looked like they really tried their best to shine, but their light was so very weak. One had to really try to be able to see them. Ellis, however, had almost learned where every single star was. At least that's how it felt. Every time he sat down here he knew what stars he would see first, and how the rest would sneak their way onto the night sky, until there would be too many to even attempt to count.  
>"'s the sun a she, too?" Ellis suddenly asked and turned to Nick, although he could barely see the man through the dark. They were far away from the road, so no lampposts or lights from any houses could break the darkness. It was completely black around them.<br>"No, the sun is a he. He's fiery and vicious, and you can't look straight at him. The moon is gentle and beautiful, and you can't take your eyes off of her." Nick answered in a low voice. He wasn't really the type to talk about neither the moon's nor the sun's beauty, but since he was teaching Ellis something with it he figured he might as well let it out. There was this thing about Nick that gave him a strange urge to inform people whenever they're wrong, and show off by explaining how it_ really _was. Some saw it as a flaw, a very irritating flaw – not so strange really, who wants to be corrected, it just makes you look like a fool – while others - like Ellis - almost adored him for it. It made him seem wise. Or just cocky, depending on who you'd be asking.

Ellis looked back up at the sky, and noticed he had now lost some of the stars with his gaze. But soon they began to make themselves visible for him yet again.  
>"Mr. Sun and Mrs. Moon...like a married couple" Ellis grinned as he spoke to himself, although Nick could hear his every word. In a way it was rather amusing to hear the youngster talk, since no-one Nick had ever met before said such ridiculous things. Then again, Nick shouldn't be surprised. He knew from the minute he first met Ellis that the guy might not be the brightest fellow on earth. He was a hell of a mechanic, though, Nick couldn't argue with that.<br>"Ya'think them little stars are Mr. Sun's and Mrs. Moon's kids?" Ellis asked and pointed at the sky, and all the million stars twinkling like little candles far away. Nick gave Ellis a patronizing look through the dark, but then gazed up at the stars again. He decided – unlike how he normally was - not to make a remark and just let Ellis idiotic question slide. Planets don't make kids with each other. They do not have a gender, they're just big rocks filled with gas. Really big rocks. The same goes for the stars, although they happen to be on fire as well.  
>"One day I'll marry me a real looker, an' we'll have lot's a' kids" Ellis said, almost dreamily, with a broad smile on his lips. Nick snorted. The kid was twenty-three years old, and already talking about getting married and having kids. Nick hadn't gotten married until he was around thirty, and the marriage hadn't lasted very long, so he was not yet a father either. He was beginning to get too old for that – in his own opinion – anyway, plus he never really liked kids. It wouldn't bother him too much if he died without any sons or daughters.<br>"You really wanna get married, Ellis?" Nick asked with an amused voice, almost like he was mocking the younger male. Ellis took his eyes off the sky once again and turned to Nick again.  
>"A'course" Ellis answered.<br>"Don't ya' wanna get hitched sum' day, Nick?"  
>Nick sat silent for a moment, and his brief smile had disappeared from his lips. He now looked serious again. Before answering the youngster, Nick reached down in his pocket to get a cigarette along with his lighter. He was about to put the cigarette to his lips, when he noticed the curious, puzzled expression on Ellis face. He had now stopped smiling as well, and Nick realized Ellis wanted an honest answer to his question.<br>"I've _been_ married" Nick finally said, and he put the cigarette to his lips and lit it.  
>"Y'have!" Ellis exclaimed. He grinned and now leaned forward, resting his arms on his crossed legs.<br>"Well shoot, Nick, why'd y'all get divorced?" Ellis now showed little interest for the sky or the stars, he just wanted to know Nick's story. They had known each other for a couple of months now, but Nick never spoke much about himself or his past, or what his profession was. Ellis didn't know why Nick wasn't working at the moment, and he had no idea why the man – who dressed very fancy – had decided to come to Savannah in the first place. He hadn't seemed to like the place at all when they first met, and he still seemed a bit out-of-place. So, Ellis wasn't gonna throw away a chance to get to know more about Nick.

Nick sighed. He didn't want to think about it really, it was all one big mess. And because of what happened on his wedding day, he had now ended up here; Rednecksville. Completely stranded, without a job or any possibility to get back to his old ways. He was, basically, running from his problems.  
>"We didn't get divorced. She...died, soon after our wedding" Nick said in a low voice, trying not to show any emotions, even though he was talking about his dead wife, who had died <em>very <em>soon after they had gotten married. She hadn't even been able to leave her own wedding in once piece. It must've been the shortest marriage in the history of time.

Ellis looked a bit surprised, and he didn't quite know what to say about it. Nick's wife was dead. Shit, that got to hurt. Nick obviously liked her enough to marry her, and now she was dead.  
>"Shit, I'm...I'm sorry" Ellis apologized and felt very uncomfortable for a moment. Nick didn't answer him, instead he just took his time smoking his cigarette, that worked as a little source of light in the darkness.<br>"So...y'all are really still married then?" Ellis asked, carefully. Nick wasn't showing any emotions so it was hard for him to know just how the man felt. Ellis could only imagine.  
>He had – however - not seen any ring on Nick's left ring finger, so maybe he had moved on. But as far as Ellis knew, Nick hadn't got any other lovers as for now.<br>"No we're not married, dumbass." Nick snapped.  
>"The vow goes; <em>'til death do us part'. <em>She's dead, it's over." Nick explained with a slight aggression in his voice. He didn't like to talk about it, and it was a chapter in his life he'd rather put behind him. He didn't want to relive his wedding day. It had been the worst day of his thirty-five year long life. If possible, Nick had become more secluded and easily irritated since that day. For good reasons, too. His life had been going downhill from that point on. Everything just because he decided to get married. A big mistake was all it was.  
>Ellis clasped his hands lightly and let the thumbs go against each other, lightly pressing them together as he let his thumbnails make light clicks as they met. He hadn't meant to upset Nick and ruin the good time they had. But, at least now he knew a bit more about the older man. And perhaps this was the reason Nick could be so cold and humorless at times. But Ellis saw something else in him as well, a gentler side of Nick. Sometimes you could see in his eyes or judge by his smile, that he was truly happy for a moment. Few times had Ellis seen it, but it made him just as delighted every time he managed to get Nick to smile like that. There was a nice man inside that grumpy shell, and Ellis knew that. Otherwise he would never have kept on talking to him, and eventually befriend him.<p>

"We done here?" Nick's voice broke the awkward silence that had followed, and he breathed out some smoke while he, with an almost empty look, continue to gaze at the dark night sky. He wouldn't even look at Ellis. The younger man watched Nick with a sad look on his face, before he turned his gaze to the ground.  
>"Yeah. Let's go home" Ellis mumbled as he stood up, and Nick soon did the same thing, brushing off grass and what not from his white suit. Ellis didn't bother, instead he took a last look at the sky, before he turned around and headed for the road. They wouldn't have to walk too far to reach Ellis home, where Nick was now temporarily living. The older gambler was beginning to run out of money, so staying at a hotel was not possible for him any longer. In previous conversations he had hinted towards this fact, but never asked up front if he could stay with Ellis. Nick didn't believe in asking favors like that, but he was aware that he couldn't make it on his own right now. He needed somewhere to stay while he tried to figure all this shit out. Luckily for Nick, Ellis had without protests taken him in, and not even asked any questions. It was like it was obvious to him to let a man he'd only known for a couple of months live with him, without asking why he needed to. Especially since this older man had golden rings on his fingers and a fancy white suit that must've cost a fortune. Nick was lucky to have bumped into a guy like Ellis in a time of need, and he knew it. He just didn't want to admit that he was thankful. The guy was twelve years younger than him, had his own place and a job that payed fairly well. Nick was older, broke and unemployed. Those facts could make a grown man cry. What was Nick good at, really? Scamming people, and taking what he wanted by force. If not alone then with the help of his "gang". It was such an ugly word, "gang". Sounded like a group of washed up thugs running around beating people up to feel tough. But, it didn't really matter what they were called, Nick and his "friends", who had now pretty much turned their backs on him. At least so he thought. Nick had caused trouble for the gang, it had cost lives, and Nick was without a doubt not welcome there anymore. If he went back he would get either killed, robbed or kidnapped and probably tortured, and nobody would come to his rescue. It was different when you actually had the respect you needed from your "friends" in the gang. They helped each other, every member as important as the other. Nick had become a burden for them, and he had been stupid enough to play tricks on other gamblers belonging to gangs as well. The price to pay for that was very high. Nick was a wanted man.<p>

Nick followed Ellis up to the road, walking slightly behind him still with the cigarette between his lips. He was looking down, thinking, yet trying not to remind himself of those memories, or in how deep shit he really was. He pretty much tried to convince himself that it was fine, and that he would do fine. Nobody had found him, yet. The whole reason he had come here was because of the fact that no-one who knew Nick, ever would think he'd go to a place like this. Therefore, Savannah was the best place for him to hide. Hide. That was what he was doing. _Hiding_.  
>Nick grabbed what was left of the cigarette, and sent it on it's way out on the road, with a quick flick of his fingers. The last of the smoke soon left his mouth, and Nick looked up to make sure Ellis was still in front of him. And, he was. Through the dark Nick could see the silhouette of the younger man's well-built body. Nick wouldn't go so far as to say he was jealous of Ellis robust chest muscles, and his strong arms, although he did somewhat admire the youngster's ability to stay in shape. Nick wasn't nearly as muscular as Ellis, though he still looked good enough to swoon the ladies without trying too hard, but perhaps a part of those women had fallen for his money rather than his appearance. Didn't matter, Nick looked good enough so why bother perfecting something that was already perfect? And besides, Nick was very smart, sly even, and that also caught the attention of the ladies. He didn't need to be ripped to score.<br>Nick began to walk faster as they came closer to Ellis house, and as Ellis got his keys out of his pocket, Nick was right behind him. He just wanted to get inside and go doze off in the couch, which had been his bed for the last couple of weeks. Ellis unlocked and opened the door, and walked into the small house. He turned on the light, and a bed was now visible in the middle of the room, with the head of the bed against the right wall On each side of the bed stood a small, white nightstand. One of the nightstands had a telephone and other small, various things – such as a few magazines -

on it, while the other had a digital clock and a small lamp. At the end of the small room was a door to the living room, now to be considered Nick's bedroom. The living room was rather small, as well as the kitchen and the bathroom. But it was big enough for one, or two, individuals to co-exist.  
>Nick walked past Ellis and straight through the room. As he walked through the door to the living room, Ellis closed and locked the front door. He was still uncertain of what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. Hopefully Nick wouldn't be as tense and on edge after a good nights sleep, so Ellis could talk to him again without feeling awkward. Ellis lit the small table lamp by the bed, and turned off the ceiling lamp to make the room more cozy. He took of his trucker hat and placed it on top of the magazines on the nightstand, and ruffled his brown, slightly curled, hair. He walked around the bed once again to set the alarm on the digital clock, while Nick now stood in the living room by the couch's left side. He had taken off his white suit jacket and placed it on one of the armrests. The older man could hear as Ellis began to make himself ready for bed behind Nick in the other room. The couch was very conveniently placed, since Nick could see into Ellis room from it if he slept with his head at the end of the couch closest to the door. He turned around slightly to discretely look Ellis over. He wondered if the kid was upset. Nick wasn't really angry himself, just a bit irritated and annoyed. Still, he had already begun to regret snapping at Ellis like that. The guy had after all taken him in into his own home without any reason, and Nick didn't even have to pay rent to live there. Ellis was a good guy, the kind a guy like Nick would take advantage of. That was to be honest how it had started. Nick had used Ellis to get him to help him, but it was different now and he somewhat liked the annoying hillbilly. Could even go as far as to call him a friend. Perhaps the only real friend Nick had anymore.<br>As Nick set eyes on Ellis who didn't notice the older mans gaze - since he had his back to him - the young mechanic took off his beige-yellow shirt, exposing his muscular back, as well as the entire tattoo he had on his upper arm and shoulder.  
>Nick decided that now was the time to stop looking, since it was getting a bit awkward. Watching another guy undress, no that surely wasn't strange at all.<p>

Nick kicked his shoes off, and let himself fall down in the couch in a sitting position. It was – probably – a cheap couch, but man was it comfortable. Of course not as comfortable as a bed, but it was easier to sleep in it than Nick had first thought. Unfortunately for Nick, Ellis didn't have any extra blankets, so Nick had to sleep in his clothes. But since it was summer, he didn't even want a blanket anyway. Some nights when the heat could be unbearable, he felt like taking off his shirt and pants and just lie there in his underwear to keep cool. But of course he had never done that. Nick had _some_ dignity, for crying out loud.  
>Lying on his back, Nick stared up at the ceiling, while Ellis continued to undress. The twenty-three year old was finally standing in nothing more than his boxers, and he wondered whether or not to put on his pajama pants at least. After mentally discussing the matter with himself he decided to put on a pair of pajama pants anyway. After he had done so, he went back to his bed and was just about to lie down when he stopped in his motions and glanced towards the living room. Ellis could see Nick lying on the couch on his back. Thanks to the light from the bed lamp, Nick's green-grey eyes twinkled very lightly. So, he was still awake. Ellis kept his gaze on Nick for a little while, with a sad glimpse shown in his eyes. He knew he couldn't say or do anything to get Nick in a better mood, so he really shouldn't worry about it and just let Nick sleep it off. But being in a quarrel with Nick was everything but fun, and felt just about as bad as if it was Dave or even Keith that were angry at Ellis. Nick was his friend, and he didn't want to fight with him. Then again he could understand why the man was so cold right now, it was a touchy subject obviously. Any man would be sore after losing a wife, especially to death rather than just getting dumped.<br>"Nighty, Nick" Ellis said carefully, still uncertain if speaking to Nick was the right thing.  
>He didn't get an answer, not even a look from Nick, so he just went to bed and turned off the bed lamp.<br>"Night" Nick mumbled silently after the house had become completely black, and he continued to stare up at the ceiling with an empty look.  
>Silence followed as Ellis slowly drifted into sleep, while Nick continued to lie awake. He hadn't really thought much about his dead wife for the last five years. He had pretty much just tried to repress it, simply because he didn't want to feel sad. Sadness was a feeling of weakness, mourning and sniffling without being able to make anything better. When there were no more options, no other way out, and when everything seemed hopeless, people cried. Nick didn't want to feel that way, he forced himself to be strong and never show any type of weakness. Happiness, affection and sorrow were all feelings he had begun to force aside ever since she died. He did not realize that by holding his pain and sorrow inside, he just made it worse. It was probably one of the main reasons why he was the way he was, and why he hadn't really been truly happy for years now.<br>Nick sighed and closed his eyes, yet again trying not to think about her. He turned his head towards Ellis room, where he through the dark could see the younger male sleep in his bed. Breathing slowly, not making a sound. It was one of the great things about Ellis, he didn't snore at all. So Nick, who was very disturbed by sounds around him, had no problem sleeping in Ellis home.  
>Well, it was their home now, pretty much. Nick had been living there for a few weeks after all, and it didn't look like he was going to leave some time soon. Unless Ellis kicked him out, but Nick really couldn't see that happening. Ellis really was a great guy, and Nick didn't give him enough credit. He had never even told him "thanks", not once, yet Ellis always smiled at him, helped him and tried his best to cheer the grumpy man up. Perhaps it was about damn time Nick showed some gratitude.<br>The older mans expression went from serious to slightly dejected while he continued to watch Ellis sleeping figure in the other room.  
>Nick soon let out a short gruff as he turned around in the couch, lying on his right side with his face towards the couch's backrest. He closed his eyes, and tried to block out all his thoughts. It took a while before the man was able to stop all the thoughts running through his head, but eventually he drifted into sleep, and begun to snore lightly.<p>

The next morning when Nick awoke, the sun was up and Ellis had already gone off to work, as usual. Nick stretched a bit, as much as he was able in the couch that barely let him sleep with his legs fully straightened. He rolled over, slowly and still tired. Nick had never in his life had the need to go up early, so waking up at 9 AM was still pretty early for him. Although Ellis himself had gone up many hours earlier. Nick really couldn't understand why anyone would want to live like that. Early mornings, long days, boring work and little pay. No, gambling was the way to go if you wanted big money. But, that life wasn't all that perfect either, Nick could vouch for that.  
>The thirty-five year old sat up in the couch and looked out through one of the windows as he rubbed his eye. The sun was shining bright, lighting up the entire house and make the floor nice and warm to walk on.<br>Nick got up from the couch and walked out into the kitchen right across the living room. It was almost as if the kitchen and the living room where one, since no door divided the two rooms.  
>He begun to make coffee and grab something to eat from the fridge, taking his sweet time while Ellis were down at the auto-shop, working hard for his money. But he wasn't complaining, he loved his job. Running an auto-shop with his buddies let him do what he loved and was truly interested in, everyday, and get payed for it! Not only that, but he was able to hang out with both Keith and Dave as well, and they had a lot of talks and discussions with each other whenever no new customers came by. Ellis had attempted to explain the wonders of running an auto-shop to Nick, but the man didn't seem to get the point, and still couldn't believe how anyone would want to do such dirty work. Eventually Ellis had given up on trying to explain it to Nick, but at least he had made it clear he loved his job, and wasn't bothered by the fact he had to go up early every morning to get there.<br>Nick made himself a sandwich while the coffeemaker began to chug, breaking the silence in the house. However, the silence didn't bother Nick, he quite enjoyed this time he got for himself. But he couldn't say he didn't get bored walking around the house all day. Usually he spent the days going out on strolls, getting to know the town a little better. Sometimes he even went down to the auto-shop to greet Ellis and his buddies. Sure, they were very different from him, both in the way they saw the world and the way they lived, compared to how Nick's life used to be. There was a great class difference between him and the Savannah-boys, but hanging out with those hillbillies was still better than sitting all alone in Ellis house, feeling sorry for himself.  
>Nick briefly thought about going down to the auto-shop to talk with Ellis. He hadn't said a word to him since last night after all. And, Nick needed to check in on his car that stood parked there. It had been in fine shape when he took it there, but the biggest reason he had wanted to park the car in the auto-shop was the fact that if someone followed him, they would be able to easily find him if they got a glimpse of his fancy car. One would think he could just sell the car and the problem would be solved, and he would get some money too. Out of the question. Like his suit and rings, the car was gonna stay.<p>

Nick thought back on the day he had first arrived in Savannah. On the run, but pretty sure he had been able to shake his followers, he had pulled over once he saw the auto-shop. Nick had known that he couldn't leave the car out where anyone could see it, so he had walked up to one of the three young males, clothes and hands all greasy. The young brown-haired male had smiled like the sun himself, and greeted Nick with great respect and friendliness. Nick had made sure the youngster didn't touch him, neither his clothes nor his hands, and just told the twenty-three year old he needed his car checked. Nick still remembered how Ellis had taken a look at the fancy car, and his eyes had looked like they were gonna pop right out of his head. After admiring the car he did examine it, with great interest and care, since it was obviously a very expensive car. Nick had quickly noticed that Ellis – who had presented himself with his name without Nick even asking – was very talkative and never seemed to shut up. Therefore Nick had only been listening to about half of what the younger male had been saying. It seemed Ellis took quite the liking to Nick, and the gambler decided to take advantage of that. So, when no troubles were found with the car, he asked if he could have the car parked there, within the auto-shop. Ellis hadn't needed much convincing, since the car was a real beauty and he'd really love to show it off to his customers. So they had agreed that the car could stay there, for at least a little while.  
>Nick had found himself a hotel not too far from the auto-shop, and made sure he visited pretty often to gain more of Ellis trust, and get the youngster to take more liking to him. Nick had acted more interested in whatever Ellis spoke about, than he really was, everything to make the kid like him. He knew from the start he would be able to use the redneck as a tool to live cheap and worry-free there in Savannah until he could find a better place somewhere else. However, as the weeks proceeded and Nicks money began to run out, he knew he needed to speed things up. Returning to the auto-shop and talking to Ellis about his money problems had resulted in the suggestion that Nick could live with Ellis instead. He was delighted that his plan had worked,and Nick actually truly felt appreciation for the young mechanic. When they had started to live together, the two of them quickly became closer friends, although Nick attempted to keep a distance. He didn't want to make any friends in Savannah since he was gonna leave as soon as he could. If he began to make friends here, there would be many questions asked when he finally left. But not even Nick could deny he usually had a great time hanging out with Ellis. They had even given each other nicknames.<p>

Nick poured himself a cup of coffee and picked up the small plate with his sandwich. He then sat down by the small, round dinner table, on top of which the newspaper was neatly folded, as always. Ellis always made sure to bring in the newspaper for Nick, every morning, before he went off to work. He usually didn't have time to read it himself, since the newspaper didn't arrive until it was about time for Ellis to get going. Instead he read it when he came home from work. Though, Ellis wasn't that interested in the news, he only payed attention if there was something big going on, or if Nick advised him to read one of the articles for whatever reason. If there was nothing going on that affected him, he didn't really care. Nick on the other hand liked to keep himself updated, and keep track of whatever was going on.  
>The thirty-five year old man unfolded the newspaper and began to read, while he slowly consumed his breakfast.<br>As the sandwich slowly disappeared, until the plate was completely clean, Nick read through almost all of the newspaper. Soon he only had some coffee left, and a few more pages to go before he was completely updated on all the things going on, that the media felt were important enough to write about. When he was done, he closed and folded the newspaper and cleared the table. He put the dishes in the dishwasher, and headed for the bathroom. Since Nick had to sleep in his clothes, he needed to clean his shirt every other day, to prevent himself smelling like a bum. He unbuttoned his blue button-down shirt and took it off, exposing his - fairly hairy - upper body. Nick put the shirt in the washing machine, and noticed Ellis had some shirts he needed to get cleaned as well. Usually Nick only washed his own shirt and let Ellis handle his own laundry, even though Nick only had one single shirt to clean. He picked up one of Ellis dirty shirts and thought to himself if he should be a good inherent and do Ellis laundry as well. He had been a bit of an asshole to the youngster from day one, perhaps it was time to show some gratitude. When he thought about it, Nick realized how much Ellis went out of his way to be nice to Nick and make his stay pleasant. Doing the kid's laundry was the least he could do. So Nick picked up the dirty shirts and put them in the washing machine together with his own blue button-down shirt.  
>Once the washing machine had begun to do it's work, Nick undressed and took a shower, followed by shaving and applying deodorant, as well ass cologne. He finished off by putting both time and effort into fixing his hair. It all made the time he had to wait for the washing machine to be done, go by much faster. Before he knew it, the washing machine had done it's work. Nick then took out both of the male's laundry, and hung the shirts belonging to Ellis up to dry. However, Nick needed his shirt right away, so he decided to put it in the dryer.<p>

Meanwhile down at the auto-shop Ellis, Keith and Dave had taken a break from work and were discussing their favorite race car drivers. They could all agree that the big number one was Jimmy Gibbs Jr, however they had different opinions regarding the drivers on second and third place of the list.  
>"Man I don' know what you're talkin'bout. I mean sure, he's done 'is fair share a' good race's, but that aint <em>nuthin<em>' in comparison!" Ellis commented, and was just about to start explaining why his second favorite race car driver deserved that place, when Keith – sitting atop the slightly heightened car lift – suddenly nudged him with his hand.  
>"Hey Ellis" The redhaired twenty-four year old said.<br>"There she is" He pointed discretely towards a girl passing by on the sidewalk, not far from the auto-shop. Ellis set his eyes on her, and with his lips slightly parted he began to smile. It was the same girl he had seen a couple of days earlier, apparently new in the neighborhood. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt, blue jeans and had her long brown hair in a didn't yet know the girls name, but he was interested in learning it. She was really pretty. Really really pretty.  
>"What're ya doin', go say hi to 'er!" Keith kicked Ellis slightly in his side, causing Ellis to wobble a bit. He wasn't sure if he would be able to even squeeze out a "hi" to her, but admiring her from afar was not gonna work either.<br>"Aight" He said, and walked out of the auto-shop, and begun to jog after the girl who nearly had passed by.  
>"Hey! Hey, wait!" Ellis called out, and the girl actually turned around to look at him, wondering what he wanted. Ellis felt her eyes directed straight at him, and he stopped in his steps.<br>"Yes?" The girl looked him over slightly, quickly figuring out that he was probably working at the auto-shop closeby, judging by his clothes and greasy hands.  
>"Well, uh...I'm-I'm Ellis" Ellis said, nervously. The girl gave him a bit of a weird look, but said nothing. Why did he call out to her and tell her his name? What did he want?<br>"I run this here auto-shop with a couple a' my buddies, y'see" Ellis continued, pointing in the direction of the auto-shop where Keith and Dave were watching them.  
>"Oh..that's cool." The girl said, still unsure what the stranger wanted from her.<br>"Yeah" Ellis nodded and looked down with a brief smile on his lips. He couldn't really believe he had actually just went up to this girl he didn't even know, and was now taking to her. But he wanted to be able to put a name on that face of hers as well.  
>"So, ya like cars any, Miss uh..." Ellis tried, and gazed at the pretty girl with his light blue eyes again. She smiled a little at him, noticing what he had done there.<br>"Zoey" She presented herself. She had to admit the brown haired mechanic was kind of cute, especially how he had approached her. Although it was also a bit strange.  
>"Zoey.." Ellis repeated with a grin. What a pretty name.<br>"A purdy name for a purdy girl" He said and scratched his neck shyly as she giggled briefly at the compliment.

Nick's shirt was finally both clean and dry, so he was now on his way to the auto-shop. Hopefully the boys wouldn't be too busy, because Nick really didn't have anything else to do. It was itching in his fingers to get back to his old self, to go out and gamble and drink and feel the money come flowing in. But those days were over, and he doubted he would ever be able to go back to that life. So the only option he had was to find some other way to make money. A _job_. Nick felt shivers running down his spine by the thought of having a real, honest job. It was just not for him. And what would he be able to work as anyway. He didn't like paperwork, and he didn't like hard labor. Sitting still an entire day by a computer, or working hard building up physical strength, it didn't matter which he would choose, they were both very unappealing to this gambling man. Maybe he should just leave the country and start over new somewhere else. Then he could go back to gambling, and no gang in the states would be able to find him. Then again, where would he get the money to first of all go to another country, and then live there? He didn't have that kind of money, and Nick had begun to realize he was stuck in place. Guess he'd have to get a job here in Savannah, so he could support himself at least. Ellis could probably help him find something fitting.  
>Nick snorted, irritated by his own thought. He constantly relied on Ellis, it was like he couldn't do anything himself. He took the boy for granted, and who knows how he would've had it right now, if Ellis hadn't done all the thing he had done for Nick.<br>The thirty-five year old kicked a rock lying in his path, causing it to roll across the asphalt with a clattering sound. It was slightly confusing for the older male to have these feelings, that caused him to feel ashamed and next to worthless. Before, Nick had never had a problem with using other people for his own advantage. If they were willing to help him, that was fine by him, and he used everything he could to do as little as possible and get everything handed to him. But now, as he had begun to take quite the liking to the boy, it wasn't all that easy anymore. He felt like a little voice were nagging and nagging, telling him he needed to give back and show his appreciation. But if Nick really was going to attempt and leave Savannah some day soon, he shouldn't be nice to Ellis since it would only strengthen their friendship. But if he stayed, he really should show that he appreciated everything the youngster was doing for him.  
>Confused and unsure of what he should do, Nick rubbed his forehead with a dejected sigh. He stopped thinking about the matter, put on his emotionless expression and instead looked up to notice he was closing in on the auto-shop. As he came closer he saw Ellis standing on the sidewalk talking to a girl in a pink sweatshirt. Nick suddenly began to frown slightly, wondering who that girls was and why Ellis was standing there talking to her. He decided not to walk up to them though, instead he headed for the auto-shop where he could see Keith and Dave.<br>"Ey, Mr Suitman!" Keith exclaimed and reached out his hand to properly greet the fancy dressed man. Nick greeted them both with a short nod, and rocked back as Keith's greasy hand came closer to him.  
>"I'd rather not" Nick said with a raised eyebrow. Keith just laughed at him, and kept pulled back his hand.<br>"Scared ta' get your hands dirty, eh?" Keith and Dave chuckled. Nick didn't bother to comment, he knew the boys liked to tease each other and whoever they met. Well, Keith stood for most of the teasing, and he was also the wildest of the three. Ellis could be pretty daring and playful as well, but Keith's almost vital shenanigans takes the cake. Dave was more of the quiet type, he didn't say much when Nick was around anyway, and he seemed calmer than the other two. Yet he was constantly hanging around them, and it wouldn't surprise Nick if he had done some crazy stuff as well, just because Keith and Ellis had talked him into it. Dave seemed like the kind of guy who just followed the flow.

Nick turned his head to lock his eyes on Ellis and that brown-haired girl, with a disturbed look.  
>"Who' that girl Ellis is talking to?" He suddenly asked, trying not to sound like he really cared.<br>"Is it his girlfriend?" He continued with a lower voice. If that was the case – which Nick was sure it wasn't, it _couldn't_ be - he would've seen her around the house, right?  
>"Yeah, he wishes!" Keith answered.<br>"Naw, that girl've been walkin' past here for a couple a' days now. Ellis took a liking to 'er, an' she looks like she's enjoyin' his company as well"  
>Nick felt his eyebrows lowering as he listened, with his back to Keith and Dave and his green-grey eyes set on Ellis and his female companion. Nick didn't like her. He didn't like her face, her hair, her clothes. Nothing about her was appealing. Not even the way she smiled so happily.<br>If something happened between Ellis and that girl, Nick knew things would change drastically for him. Ellis would probably bring the girl home with him, and it was not like Nick was gonna be allowed to be around then. Maybe Ellis would even kick him out. And even if he didn't, having a girlfriend would decrease the time Nick and Ellis spent together. Nick would be all on his own in a stinking redneckcity he knew nothing about, thrown out because Ellis had gone and fallen in love. Like hell he was gonna let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks. It had been four goddamn weeks since Ellis had first laid eyes on _'the most gorgeous gal in the whole wide world'_. Words could not describe how tired Nick was of hearing about the brunette, who he had never liked. He hadn't really met her in person, but he knew from just looking at her that he didn't like her. She had an attitude, he could just sense it, and she had successfully infected the con-man's southern friend with the worst virus of them all. Now all Ellis was ever talking about was Zoey, unlike how it had been before when cars and beer were the main subjects – along with Keith, of course -. Zoey this, Zoey that. Hell even when Nick tried to act like he even gave a shit about the kid's work, Ellis briefly told him about whatever cool cars he'd been working on in the past few days and then it was right back to talking about Zoey.

Zoey Zoey Zoey. It was the devils name, probably a little devil spawned as a woman even. Nick already knew most women couldn't be trusted, that's why he didn't like to get too involved with them. He had, once, but it had only ended badly. Not because she was a bad woman, no, she had been an angel actually. An angel taken from him far too early. Bottom line was; whether they wanted to or not, women only brought pain and problems, that was a given fact. Ellis was, however, the kind of guy who saw something good in everyone and everything, he was so painfully naive and gullible, just like a little kid. Telling him Zoey was no good for him did seem to push his buttons though, and he wouldn't have any of it. Hadn't the young mechanic been so damn buff so he easily could break Nick in half, the gambler probably would've told him straight up exactly how he felt about that hellspawn Zoey. But, the gambler would like to keep his spine intact, so whenever he said anything bad about the girl he tended to hold back, no matter how damn hard it was to do so.

As if that wasn't enough, Nick didn't see a whole lot of Ellis anymore, it seemed the young man was always on the go. If he wasn't at work he was out with Keith and the guys drinking or doing some other stupid shit that Nick wanted no part in – he tended to keep a safe distance from Keith, especially when the guy was intoxicated – or he was out meeting Zoey, doing God knows what. Nick didn't even allow himself to think about it, it just made him so mad for some reason. That girl was no angel, she was no saint, and even if Nick wasn't exactly the perfect guy he _knew_ that Zoey was bad news for Ellis. He also knew, however, that he had no right in trying to keep them apart. So, all he could do was sit back, grit his teeth and watch the disgustingly romantic film that was Ellis' life, that had turned into a horror movie. And Zoey did – of course – play the role of the deceiving murderer in that scenario.

The stone-faced gambler sat by the little round table in the kitchen of Ellis' house. He was glaring out the window with a cup of coffee in front of him, listening to the silence in the empty shoebox of a house. The mechanic was down at his auto shop doing his job, while Nick was – as always – stuck in the house. Well, he wasn't exactly stuck, but what the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't know anyone around there, he hadn't taken the time to get to know any of the other hicks. Quite honestly Nick felt it was just best to stay away from them as much as possible.

By now the gambler would most likely have been thrown out of the house, had he been living with anyone but Ellis, since he didn't have a job yet and hadn't even bothered to find one. Not only that, but he showed no signs of moving out either. The young southerner didn't really seem to mind though, but on the other hand nothing ever seemed to bother or trouble Ellis. Nick really couldn't understand what made him so damn happy, he himself was used to luxury and wealth, but Ellis had none of that and was still happier than Nick had ever been. It was irritating, really.

With a sigh Nick raised his cup of coffee and drank some of the hot liquid. It burned his tongue and his throat - he probably should've waited a while longer before drinking – but right now he didn't care about that. His focus was on his thoughts, as he glared out the kitchen window at the world outside. It was a very nice summer day; sunny, almost only blue sky and pretty warm weather. A nice walk would be perfect, or a day on the beach if you'd have the luck to have the day off. But Nick wasn't planning on going out and enjoy the day, no, he was in a bad mood and just wanted to stay inside the dark little house that had the mechanics greasy, sweaty stank all over it. Somehow though, that stank had become more of a scent to the gambler, something that he connected to 'home'. However, it wouldn't stay that way for long. He was going to move out, sooner or later once he had the money and knew where to go, and then he'd never come back and he'd never see the youngster again.

Although he hated to admit it, the mechanic had found his way into the con-man's ice-cold heart, and quite frankly Nick wasn't sure if he would be able to tell Ellis when he was leaving. He'd probably just have to leave one day when Ellis was at work, it would be the easiest way for them both to part. A long goodbye with hugs and _'good luck'_s and _'I hope I'll see you soon'_ was going to be too hard for Nick to handle. The thought of leaving Savannah never to return again somehow had become a harsh fact to him, rather than an obvious reality that he longed for. There was just something about that place, that house, that mechanic that made him feel...safe.

Another burning mouthful of hot coffee quickly took Nick off those thoughts. He needed to realize that life couldn't be like this, that him living here was only temporarily. Although he'd been supposed to only stay a maximum of a few weeks when he first moved in, now it seemed neither him nor Ellis wanted or was even thinking about the gambler leaving. But there was no getting around the fact that eventually they'd have to part.

With a little grunt Nick pushed the chair back with a shriek that broke the silence in the little house as he stood up and left the kitchen, leaving the almost full - and still steaming hot - cup of coffee on the table. He passed by the couch that had been his bed for the past months, and glanced briefly at the tidy pile of clothes he had next to it. Since he only had a finite number of outfits he needed to wash them often, but that was alright since he didn't have shit to do in the house during the day anyway. Besides, Nick was a very tidy man, he liked to keep things where he could easily find them and make sure his surroundings were clean. Not that he was obsessed with cleanliness – lord knew that had he been, he would never have been able to live with a greasy mechanic – but he rather have things nice and tidy than scattered around the house. And then there was the fact that Nick deep down was quite modest. He was a guest in Ellis' house, he couldn't just throw his clothes everywhere. The couch was his little part of the hick's home at the moment, so that's where he made sure to keep all his belongings, no matter how much Ellis would tease him for it.  
>A glance at the open door leading to Ellis' bedroom proved the obvious though; That the southerner wasn't nearly as tidy as Nick was.<p>

One of Nick's dark eyebrows was raised as he took the few steps needed to reach Ellis' bedroom door. He opened it fully, and took a look inside. Clothes – mostly shirts and socks – were scattered across the floor, and one sock had even made its way up on top of Ellis' alarm clock, however that had happened.  
>Nick sighed and closed his eyes as his shoulders sank, and his face took on a similar kind of expression as a mother would have, walking into her son's messy room and knowing she'd have to clean it up by herself if she ever wanted the room free from dust and dirt.<br>"Jesus, Ellis. It's like a freaking pigsty in here."  
>Nick's thin lips mumbled out the words as he entered what looked like a battlefield. It wasn't that strange that Ellis was bad at keeping his house clean, since he barely ever was in it. He was always so busy with other things, and now there was that little female bother hogging even more of his time.<p>

Nick let out a low, short growl as his eyebrows lowered into a more irritated expression by just thinking about her. However, he didn't really notice it himself, his thoughts taking over him completely as he looked down at the mess of clothes around the youngsters bed. Perhaps he could do the kid a favor and pick _some_ of the shit up, if anything it would at least pass the time. Lord knew Nick had a lot of that nowadays.

As the conman began cleaning up the room by picking clothes and other things up off the floor – both dirty and fairly clean – his mind began to wander. He knew that he had no business in touching any of Ellis' things, after all it wasn't his house and if Ellis wanted it to be messy he should be allowed to. He'd let Nick into his home when the gambler had nowhere else to go, and the older man really shouldn't be abusing that freedom the way he did now. But he was only trying to do good, and get his mind off that ladyfriend of the mechanic, Zoey. Somehow she always seemed to pop up in Nick's mind every waking moment when he wasn't occupying himself with anything else. He could end up feeling like taring his hair out just thinking about what she and Ellis might talk about, or what they might do together, it was driving him crazy. The girl obviously enjoyed hanging around the greasy mechanic, and Ellis seemed to have fallen head over heels for the brunette as well - who Nick was pretty sure was younger than him, too – and although Ellis always came home – eventually – every evening or night and hadn't once spent the night at someone elses house, nor had he brought Zoey home with him, Nick felt sick – furious even – thinking about what they might be up to when nobody was around. When _he_ wasn't there to keep an eye on them, to keep an eye on _Ellis_.

Alone with his thoughts, Nick began throwing whatever dirty clothes he found in a pile outside of the door to Ellis' room. He was going to wash them, he might as well. Nowadays there was no saying when Ellis would be home, and it wasn't like the mechanic seemed to care about the mess in his room so he probably hadn't thought about washing any clothes anyway. How someone who saw life as so easy and without a care in the world - like Ellis did - could live on his own was beyond Nick. Though, the house had gotten a lot messier since the mechanic met Zoey. According to Nick, anyway.

Sometimes the gambler had eaten dinner and gone to bed – well, couch – by himself, all alone in the house. Without a word or a call from Ellis, it sometimes happened that the mechanic simply didn't come home. Until late at night. Nick could recall a few times when he'd tried to go to sleep when Ellis wasn't in the house, and he just hadn't been able to. He'd stared up at the ceiling, stared through the dark house as night swept over Savannah and stars began to make themselves seen on the sky, and just waited, listened for any sound, any indication that the youngster was coming home. And, when finally he'd hear the door to the house open, the somewhat clumsy steps of the southerner stumble in and finally the rustling sounds of clothes and the cover of the bed before silence took over again, Nick had finally been able to go to sleep. It wasn't that he had a fear of the dark, or a fear of being alone – hell, he'd been alone most of his life, occasionally he'd shared beds with a woman or two but mostly he'd lived on his own -, but he simply did not feel comfortable or safe sleeping in that house when Ellis wasn't there. When he couldn't hear the light snoring of the mechanic, and when he didn't know where he was, Nick simply couldn't get any peace of mind.  
>The gambler of course didn't let himself think about any of that too much. He would surely go mad if he did, and he was most likely in denial when it came to how much and how deeply he actually cared for the kid, and how much he hoped that the kid cared for him.<p>

A good hour or two passed as Nick cleaned Ellis room, possibly – more like probably – too thoroughly than needed, with occasional breaks when he went and took a zip or two of his coffee. It was his third cup for the day; afternoon-coffee. He would most likely have another one before going to bed that day, it had since a long time back been routine for him. The gambler was all for wine to dinner and perhaps a second glass while watching the news, but coffee somehow suited him better. Besides, Ellis didn't drink wine so if Nick wanted any he'd have to buy it himself. And, seeing as he didn't have any money – at all – the gamblers chances of getting any of the red liquid – yes of course he only drank red wine – were non-existing at the moment.  
>Once the con-man had sorted out what clothes could be used for another day and what should be washed, he picked up the pile of dirty clothes and headed for the bathroom where Ellis had his washing machine. It was an old machine, and Nick had at first had problems with figuring out how the damn thing worked. Now, however, he'd used it enough times to know exactly how it worked, just as well as he knew how to work the coffeemaker.<br>The gambler now made several smaller piles on the floor as he sorted the clothes out by color, though not being _too_ picky about it. He threw the clothes he'd decided to wash first into the washing machine and pondered about what he'd do while he waited. It was tragic really, that he had to try and think of anything that was more fun or productive to do, than to just sit there and wait for the washing machine to finish washing. What had his life come to? The rich, sly, self-confident con-man was now nothing more than a freaking hobo, a housemaid for the mechanic. But Nick knew exactly why it was like this, why all that he loved and valued had been taken from him, why he'd lost it all so abruptly and why he'd ended up on the run.

As the memories began to eat at the back of his mind the gambler decided to take a shower in an attempt to wash it all away, and tried to shove all those thoughts to the side. He felt so incredibly unhappy, and it had been that way for a while now. When the thoughts about Zoey and Ellis wasn't spinning around in his head, the memories of his past – especially the rather recent, bloody past – intruded in his mind and made him remember the things he wish he could forget. He didn't want to be reminded, didn't want to face the truth, didn't want to believe that all those things had happened. But, how could he ever assure himself that none of it had ever happened, now that he was stuck in this rednecktown, broke and homeless? That word, 'homeless', somehow didn't seem right to him. He had a home...but yet he didn't. Ellis' house wasn't really his home, but every time he'd been out with the southerner they had both spoken of the house as if it truly was Nick's home, as if he and Ellis truly lived there together, as if Nick wasn't just a lazy jobless bum who leeched off the kindhearted mechanic's profits.

The older man's thought were cut short as he with a quick twist with his hand turned the shower on full blast, and the water – which was at first extremely cold – hit him and erased whatever thought's he'd had in his head, as his body violently tensed up. The water however soon became warmer and Nick relaxed, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of the running water as well as the noise that old washing machine was making. It was still a whole lot better than silence though.

As Nick began to clean himself he tried to refrain from letting any negative or bothersome thoughts get his attention. His fingers – aged, yet without any trace of him ever being a hardworking man - ran through the slick, black hair as whatever sweat and dirt he had in there followed the shampoo down the drain. The gambler ran his hands over his face, the feeling of the slight stubble reminding him that he hadn't shaved that day. How he could've forgotten was hard to say, but it probably had something to do with the fact that Nick had begun to stop caring. Hope was slowly but surely running out of the con-man, but what little hope for a better future he still had left, he held on to for dear life. He knew that if he let the negativity and the feeling of being beaten get to him, he'd be completely lost, a goner. He knew how hard life could be, hell he'd lived hard and knowing that the only thing – the only one – that could save him was his hope, his trust in himself. There was all in all a reason why he was so cocky sometimes, and why he saw himself as so much better than the people around him although that might not always be true. The way Nick had lived, it was vital to be on top, to let it be known that _he_ was the dominant one, the one who ran the show, the one who _mattered_.

Nick was finally able to get a minute of peace as he concentrated solely on getting himself clean. His hands knew by now exactly where he needed to be careful as he soaped himself up. There were a few obvious marks of a violent past on his body, scars that still were sore. Luckily Nick hadn't been hurt badly enough to get any serious injuries to the inside of his body, and although he had the scar of a bullet hole in his shoulder he had next to no problems using his arm normally. Easy on his touch, Nick ran his fingers over his shoulder and neck, making sure not to put pressure on the scar. Even though it had healed it was still sensitive, and touching it sent ice-cold shivers down his spine as it made him remember when that bullet had hit him. He remembered the agony he'd been in, the way his heart had been pumping so hard he'd been able to hear it's beating as clear as drums in his ears. He remembered seeing blood, and it wasn't just his own.

With a gasp Nick opened his eyes as memories of his past flashed by in his mind, but he was soon forced to close them again as the water blinded him. He proceeded silently to wash himself, his hands now moving over his stomach and down over his thighs. He had a few cuts on his sides, and one on the left side of his stomach, but those scars weren't as sensitive as that one bullet hole. Not only that, but the shooting had emotionally been a lot more terrifying than getting sliced with a knife a good few times. At least then Nick hadn't had to witness someone so dear to him get hurt, it had only been him and those goddamn punks, nobody else. Well, at that moment. Nick had gotten away and he'd made sure to tell his "friends" all about what had happened. That of course meant war, and it was where this whole mess had started. Nick even getting involved with those people in that business had cost him everything in the end. He'd wanted money and respect, and he had gotten it mind you. But now, it was all gone, and he was scarred for life because of it, in more ways than just one.

As the picky con-man finally turned off the water after washing himself so clean one could probably see their own reflection in his skin, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. Doing so swiftly, Nick then wrapped the soft white towel around his hips and took a look in the mirror. He looked so different from how he was used to. He was used to seeing a smirking man of power, on top of it all, with suits, cars, money and women – everything he desired - looking back at him. Now all he saw was a runner, a wanted man who'd just about had enough, who had nothing. For a moment during the past months he'd felt like he might've found some value in his life again, like he was appreciated for who he was and not because of all his money and high rank. But now, that someone who had made him feel like, well, a person, was slipping away from him as well. It was no wonder that it tore at the gambler emotionally.

Still caring enough to at least try to make himself look decent, Nick began to comb his hair just to get it somewhat straight. He usually didn't use a blow-dryer to dry his hair, as it in his opinion just made it curly and messy. He rather let it dry by itself while he from time to time pulled his fingers through his hair in order to slick it back. After making sure his hair looked good, the gambler decided to take the time to shave, as the washing machine wasn't done yet. While he began to get rid of the dark stubble, he wondered briefly if Ellis could be expected to come home before dinner that day, or if Nick would have to eat alone – again. Trying to get ahold of the kid was not an option. No only would Nick seem needy, but he didn't have any right in knowing where Ellis was. The young southerner was after all an adult – although he didn't act like it – and Nick was a guest in his house. The mechanic could do what he wanted and he didn't have to tell Nick about it, nor was it any of Nick's business. Still, it irritated the gambler not knowing where the damn hick was. He supposed he was somewhat of a control-freak in that sense. At least when it came to Ellis.

The con-man shaved in silence, the only thing keeping him company being the washing machine that hummed and vibrated softly, only to begin shaking and vibrating more violently once it really got going. Through the loud sound of the washing machine, Nick did not hear the door to the little house suddenly open, or the footsteps through the house. If he had heard them, he would've immediately stopped shaving even though he wasn't done yet, and put on clothes as swiftly as if his life depended on it. But, as he didn't hear he continued to shave, still with only a towel around his hips to cover him up. It wasn't until he saw the reflection of a man in he mirror, standing in the doorway behind him that the gambler reacted.

"Hey, Nick!"  
>Ellis' happy voice pierced through the sound of the washing machine all too well, and Nick winced so violently he damn near cut himself with the old-fashioned razor. His eyes were quickly taken off his own face in the reflection, and instead locked on the hick who's smile seemed to falter as his curious blue eyes briefly looked Nick over. The con-man said nothing and quickly dropped the razor, only to yank his clothes up off the floor and begin to put them on while cursing the youngster for sneaking up on him.<br>"Shit Ellis, can I have some privacy!?", Nick spat out at the southerner, though doing so without looking at him. The older man had in fact been avoiding the youngsters gaze completely. He knew very well that people may think he had nothing to hide, as he – just like most people - had showered with others of his gender after gym class way back in school or when going to the bath house. But this was very different, Nick did not even want Ellis to see his shoulders and torso, and he'd always made absolutely sure to never let it happen. Now, however, the washing machine had failed him and Ellis had seen a lot of Nick, even if it had been for just a second.

As the older man – very jerkily and almost fiercely – put on his blue button-up shirt – already having put his pants on and thrown the towel on the floor - and kept his back towards Ellis, the young hick took a step into the bathroom instead of leaving Nick alone like the con-man had "requested". He understood perfectly that privacy was important, especially to Nick, but something had caught Ellis' eye and his childlike curiosity kicked in.  
>"Hey now...where did'ya get them marks, Nick?"<br>The gambler cursed mentally at the mechanics question, and quietly proceeded to button his shirt as quickly as he could. He just wanted to get out of there and not be asked any questions by the nosy southerner. But Ellis was not the kind of guy who would just leave things like that alone. He'd seen marks on Nick, scars, and he wanted to know where they came from. This was exactly why Nick had refused to let the mechanic see him even topless before.

"Oh man, were those _scars_!?", Ellis blurted out with a grin, his voice now easily heard as the washing machine began to slow down and became more quiet once more. This of course did not sit well with Nick, as he otherwise would've used the noise the washing machine was making as an excuse to not answer Ellis, simply acting like he didn't hear the hick.  
>"You're so full of shit Ellis, I don't have any damn scars." Nick muttered as he closed the last button on his shirt and was about to walk over to the sink again to shave off the last of his stubble. But, of course, Ellis was standing right behind him, so as the con-man turned he met the big, blue, curious, childlike, amazed eyes of the mechanic and inwardly he growled in frustration. He knew that look. That look of "I'll keep asking until you give me an answer"-kind of look that would turn into a puppyeyed pleading gaze in no time.<p>

"Naw man, I saw it! Where did'ya get 'em, Nick? Hell I don't even think Keith got scars like that, 'cept for this one scar on his thigh a'course, but, that was from him accidentally stabbin' himself in the leg while playin' that knife game. You know, when you're s'posed to stab between your fingers? Yeah, he wan't too good at it so, he stabbed himself purdy badly! Took a few stitches to close it up, too."  
>Nick just snorted at Ellis' story as he proceeded to try and ignore the hick that he now just wanted out of his sight, after ironically enough actually missing him for most of the day. It was odd how things like that worked sometimes, but right at that moment the gambler really wanted to be left alone or at least have Ellis get off the topic of his scars. Those scars were a part of Nick's past, something he was trying to get away from, something he hated to remember and wanted to forget. Yet it seemed it would always follow him around, and he could never truly hide from it. Not anymore, at least.<p>

For a while Ellis' house had felt like sort of a sanctuary for the old con-man, because there he had sometimes completely forgotten his dark past, forgotten that he was probably still wanted by the men who took his wife, forgotten that he was on the run. The company of the sweet, happy, easygoing southerner had been like therapy for Nick. Although he many times didn't understand Ellis and his look on life, the gambler enjoyed his company and felt that they had formed some kind of friendship, even though they were so terribly different. But now, when Ellis knew about the scars, Nick had to remember, had to relive every single one of those moments of violence he'd been through in his life. But he'd be damned if he was forced to tell the motor mouthed mechanic everything.

As Nick practically shoved Ellis aside in order to get out of he corner he was in so he could get to the sink, the young southerner's happy, curious appearance changed somewhat as his eyes followed the older man and noted how tense he looked. Although Nick many times seemed to think Ellis' had a screw loose somewhere, and even seemed to think that he was stupid, the mechanic was in reality everything but an idiot and he instantly noticed something was wrong with the man. Even though Nick never seemed to like his stories about Keith, and never really seemed to enjoy even having Ellis around, the hick could tell when something truly was wrong. When Nick was just unamused, bothered or thought Ellis and his ideas were stupid he usually just sighed, shook his head, criticized or ignored the southerner. This was different, as the gambler truly seemed to want to get away from Ellis, to flee, to hide. _Why?_

Trying to make it better, Ellis decided to apologize, even though he really had no clue what he was apologizing for. After all, he'd just asked a simple question, why it would be such a touchy subject for Nick was beyond him, as honesty and opening up to people was something Ellis was an expert at.  
>"Look, Nick, I didn't mean to push your buttons or nothin', I was just wondering about those scars 'cause-"<br>"**Would you just shut up about the scars already Ellis!? It's none of your damn business how, when, where and why I got them, so just quit bothering me about it before I kick your ass!**"  
>The strong, roaring voice of the older man - that seemed to make the entire house shake - had Ellis take a step back in pure surprise as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He'd never been afraid of Nick - or any other person for that matter - , and he'd never had people scream at him in that way, like they really wanted to hurt him. Sure, Ellis wasn't afraid to fight back should he ever need too, but he wasn't a violent guy and didn't stir up any serious trouble anywhere, nor did he ever make any enemies, so now when Nick turned to him yet again - with eyes that could kill and a gaze as sharp as a butcher knife – the hick really didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure why Nick had gotten so upset, he'd never heard the man scream before, not once, no matter how angry he'd seemed Nick had never once raised his voice at the rather soft spoken southerner – ever - so it wasn't strange that Ellis didn't know how to handle the situation.<p>

The young man put his greasy hands – dirty after a long days work - up in defense in an attempt to calm the seemingly furious con-man down, before things got out of hand. In his head thoughts were spinning, bumping into each other and twisting and turning in an attempt to form some sort of logical reason for Nick to yell so at him. It really was pretty rude, and unnecessary in Ellis' mind.  
>"Aight, man, aight...but-",<br>The cold gaze Nick still gave him made the mechanic's voice die out, and his otherwise happy face looked more sad and troubled. As silence took over – now that the washing machine had stopped with it's bothersome noises – the two men looked at each other for a moment. Nick then turned to the sink again, not uttering another word. He did feel bad. No, that wasn't even enough to describe it. He felt incredibly shitty. He hadn't meant to raise his voice, and no matter how much he acted like Ellis was just a pain in the ass Nick truly didn't think so. He just didn't know how to express himself, and he felt threatened by the thought of opening up about his past, even to Ellis. What if the hick wouldn't like what he heard? What if he'd throw Nick out, and never speak to him again? It was too big of a risk that Nick was not willing to take.

In silence Nick shaved off the last of his stubble - taking his sweet time in doing so - and afterward he washed and wiped his face clean. All while trying to block Ellis from his mind and ignore his presence and avoid even glancing at his reflection in the mirror. The mechanic was at a loss himself, not knowing what to say or do. There was still so much he wanted to ask, and he wished he could get Nick to talk to him. But, the older man had built a mighty wall around himself in order to keep Ellis out of what in reality was none of his business. Sure, the mechanic wasn't one who pressed others for answers, and he was very easy to befriend since he didn't bother asking about things that didn't concern him. However, it was different with Nick. Very different. Whatever it was that had caused Nick harm and given him those scars was eating at the con-man from the inside. If he'd just talk about it, maybe Ellis could make him feel better, he'd at least try his best! But, it was clear Nick would not breathe a word about his past to the southerner. So, all Ellis could do was leave him be. He slipped out of the bathroom, silently and with a troubled and sad look on his face. The gears in his head were turning for all they were worth, trying to remember how the scars had looked and where they could have come from. Of course Ellis would never know for sure unless Nick decided to open up to him about it, but after getting that murderous glare from the gambler and getting screamed at he rather not bring the subject up again. He just hoped that whatever it was that troubled Nick, the con-man would be able to get over on his own, since he didn't want anybody else to help him deal with the pain.

After wiping his face clean, Nick practically threw the towel down on the edge of the sink. His brows were creased, his face hard and his body tense. Leaning his hands against the sink he hung his head with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, and listened to the silence. He needed a moment, to breathe and collect his thoughts before he'd go out to face Ellis again. The kid deserved an apology, but, Nick wasn't going to apologize. He never apologized for anything even when he knew he was wrong, and bringing the subject up again in an apology might just give Ellis a reason to ask yet again where his scars came from. Nick didn't want that, and he was not going to risk it. This incident was going to be forgotten about, wiped from both of the men's mind and memory, and the con man would start that process by going out there to talk to Ellis about something completely different. Any topic would do, even Zoey.

Quietly the gambler put away the razor and the towel as he listened for any indication that Ellis was still in the house. For all he knew the kid might've slipped out to avoid Nick and his moody asshole-ish behavior. It wouldn't surprise him. But as the gambler turned off the washing machine, he could hear his young friend over by the bedroom, apparently searching for something since he was throwing the half-clean clothes – that Nick had decided not to wash - out the bedroom door, going through the pile thoroughly. The con-man decided that he was going to leave the kid be for a while longer, at least until he'd hung up the washed clothes to dry and got another machine started. Honestly he was just wanting to avoid further conflict, both of the men were probably still sore over the short and seemingly pointless argument. It hadn't even really been an argument, Nick knew he'd just acted like an all around twat, to someone who was so kindhearted and deserved ten times better than what Nick could ever offer. He felt like an ass, but then again that was what everyone through his life always had called him, so he probably deserved to feel that way.

As Nick began to hang the washed clothes up to dry, the young mechanic over by the other side of the small house was having trouble finding a shirt he wanted to change into. As he'd come home directly from work, the southerner could really use some clean clothes. He wasn't smelling so bad he'd need to take a shower – though he would, but later and that was only because he knew Nick found him to be filthy if he didn't – but working as a mechanic wasn't exactly a "clean" job, and the clothes he was currently wearing were greasy and dirty. The shirt he was looking for, however, had magically disappeared from his messy room. Even if it was messy, Ellis always knew where he put his things, and he _knew_ his shirt should've been lying by the foot of the bed on the floor. But there was nothing there, and there was nothing in the pile of half-clean clothes either.  
>His focus now on trying to find the shirt and figuring out where it could be, Ellis scratched the back of his neck as he threw a quick glance around the room.<br>"Aw shit, where is it? I know I left it 'ere..."  
>The young man mumbled to himself, reluctantly realizing he'd probably have to ask Nick if he'd seen the shirt. Though the mechanic wasn't one to hold grudges, he didn't really want to risk pissing the gambler off further since it seemed Nick was having a bad day. Why else would he have gotten so upset over nothing, it wasn't like the georgian had done anything wrong.<p>

Glancing over his shoulder towards the bathroom on the other side of the small living room where Nick was now nearly done hanging the clothes up to dry, Ellis gave a little sigh as he decided he only had one option. Eventually he'd have to – well, at least he wanted to – talk to Nick again, and he'd like get over the negative tension between them sooner rather than later, so perhaps the simple question about wherever the shirt could be was a good option to ease them both back into talking to each other.

Ellis quietly walked over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Nick as he was putting more clothes into the washing machine, before finding the courage to speak up.  
>"Uh, hey, Nick?"<br>The con man responded by briefly glancing over his shoulder with a slight hum. On the inside, though, he was silently worried that the kid might bring up what he'd seen before again. If he did, Nick would have no choice but to curse him out and bark even worse at him, anything to keep Ellis from ever wanting to talk about the scars ever again. It was a defense mechanism that the gambler really had no control over, he simply would not let Ellis know, and he would do anything to keep the kid at a distance if he had to in order to keep his secrets secret.

"I'm lookin' for my shirt, ya know the light blue one with the short, dark blue sleeves? I can't find it."  
>Ellis asked, as he watched Nick suddenly get up from sitting on his haunches by the washing machine, holding something in his hands. As the older man tuned to the youngster he held up the shirt Ellis had been looking for, raising a brow at the mechanic.<br>"Is this the one you mean?"  
>A quick nod and a joyful grin from Ellis answered the question perfectly, but before the kid even had a chance to reach out and grab the shirt Nick had thrown it into the washer.<br>"It's filthy, Ellis, I'm washing it. Seriously, how can you walk around in these clothes, it's disgusting."  
>"Hey it aint that bad, that shirt was good for 'nother day at least!"<br>Ellis objected while Nick proceeded to close the washing machine and start it up again. While the mechanic liked to decide himself when his clothes needed to be washed, he did appreciate the help, a lot. While Nick might tell him time and time again that the only reason he helped around the house was for his own sanity's sake because the place was '_too dirty_', the youngster was brighter than to just blindly believe the gambler. He knew Nick felt he owed something for living in Ellis' house for free, and he knew the old grumpy con-man also did care and probably did want to help just for the sake of being nice to the southerner. Nick just had a funny way of showing it sometimes.

"Yeah, no."  
>The gambler mumbled to himself, refusing to agree with Ellis about the amount of days a shirt could be worn before it had to be washed. He'd seen the kid walk around in the same dirty shirts probably a good four days in a row, while Nick himself only wore his shirts a maximum of two days in a row before he washed them. Granted, since he had a finite number of shirts of course this meant a lot of washing for him. But, as stated before, it wasn't like he had a lot more to do during the days anyway.<p>

As the washing machine once more began to hum and gently vibrate, Nick finally turned to face his young friend again. The awkward silence between them was still an unpleasant weight, but at least neither of them seemed too keen to go back to the earlier topic of Nick's scars. It made the gambler feel a little bit more confident and relaxed, so he decided to take the initiative to steer the conversation even further away from himself.  
>"So how come you're not out with Keith or Zoey today, sport? I'm not used to you being home this early."<br>Trying to keep the distaste he held for both of the people in that sentence – disliking one more than the other - out of his voice, Nick walked over to the door and Ellis, with a slight gesture directing the kid out of the bathroom as well, so they would be able to talk while the washer started to vibrate more violently and make more horrible noise. The youngster sure could find the money to buy beer and a shitload of video games he rarely played, but affording a new washing machine that didn't sound like a fucking trainwreck from the thirties was apparently not something Ellis was capable of.

As soon as the brunette's name passed Nick's lips, Ellis' expression changed. He looked down, and followed Nick out of the bathroom into the much more silent living room that seemed a dozen times tidier than Ellis' own room – probably because this was the room Nick was sleeping in. The gambler noticed the rapid change in the mechanic's mood; the kid suddenly seemed sad.  
>"Naw, I just...I don' really feel like hangin' out with Keith t'day, and uh...I aint gonna be seein' much of Zoey anymore."<br>Though the southerner was clearly unhappy about it, Nick couldn't keep himself from blurting out hurtful assumptions as a response. On the inside he was cheering, thinking that Ellis had finally realized what a waste of space and time the girl was and that she didn't deserve any of Ellis' attention, and celebrating the fact that Nick would now be getting his friend back. On the outside, he just snorted.  
>"Finally realized women aren't worth your time, El? See, I told you. What did she do, break your heart by canceling one of your dates to go and buy more scrunchies and nailpolish?"<br>Nick nonchalantly pulled a hand through his hair to keep it back now that it finally was almost completely dry - if he did it enough he _could_ be able to get it to stay that way without using hairgel – while the young georgian wasn't even in the mood it seemed to comment or even react to Nick's slight teasing and badmouthing the girl he was so fond of. Instead, the mechanic just opened his mouth to speak again, his face showing actual genuine sadness.  
>"She's movin'."<p>

For a moment everything stood still in Nick's brain. Moving? She was _moving_? Not only was Ellis not going to hang out with the brown-haired devilgirl, the pest was actually going to move! She was leaving Savannah, and hopefully for good. It was probably the best news Nick had gotten in a long time, Zoey was and had been the center of all his unhappiness for the past month, he was extremely happy to see the girl go. But, Ellis wasn't, and the fact the kid looked so utterly heartbroken over it actually kept the big smile off Nick's face. Before the gambler had a chance to ask why the girl was moving, Ellis was already beginning to pour his heart out for him, sparing no details.  
>"She only came 'ere to visit and take care of her sick grandma for a few weeks, poor ol' lady can barely git up an' outta bed by herself. But Zoey's goin' back to school real soon, she's been havin' issues and all so she's strugglin', y'know? An' now she really wanna make an honest attempt at university, so...so she's leavin' Savannah. In two weeks. Her family's comin' down 'ere to check in on the grandma as well, an' spend time with Zoey b'fore she leaves. I aint gonna see much of her, but she promised she'd come by an' say goodbye b'fore she leaves.."<br>Without letting a word, not a single smartass comment or even a snort slip although it to Nick sounded like Ellis was making Zoey seem like an helpful angel while she in the gamblers eyes was a witch, Nick listened and watched the young mechanic as he spoke. Ellis really cared for that girl, it was obvious in his eyes and in his expression. He was heartbroken about her leaving, though Nick was sure he was holding back his emotions, but those blue eyes showed so much pain it really made something sting in the gamblers chest. He wasn't sure what to say, and surprisingly enough he almost felt a bit sorry himself that Zoey was leaving. It was pretty damn confusing, seeing as he really did want nothing more than for the girl to just get the hell out of his and Ellis' life and do whatever. Well, it wasn't entirely true. Nick wanted nothing more than for Ellis to be happy.

Silence took over, Nick didn't know what to say. He wasn't especially good with consoling people and cheering them up. Quite the contrary, when he saw someone in their moment of weakness he usually made it worse, mostly on purpose.  
>"Kid.."<br>The gamblers voice was low, almost soft, as he tried to get Ellis to look up at him. But it seemed the young mechanic preferred to stare at the floor. Nick sucked in a deep breath before he put a friendly hand on the southerners back, a sign of support and shared pain. It was something that felt extremely odd for Nick to do, yet he did want to cheer Ellis up, at least enough to have the kid not look like the world was ending. Because, it really wasn't. A guy like Ellis would have no trouble finding another, better girl. But somehow not even that was a comforting thought for Nick. It struck him that, perhaps Zoey wasn't the problem, perhaps it was the fact that Ellis had been so interested and obsessed with someone who could be a possible love-interest that bothered Nick. Now that he thought about it, Ellis dating anyone at all wouldn't sit well with Nick. The risk that the young, kindhearted man would get hurt, was far too big of a risk, and Ellis was such an easy prey for coldhearted users – the kind Nick had been back when he'd moved in with Ellis. But not every cheat would realize and be blown away by the kid's kindness and friendliness, the gambler was one of few and he was terrified that the youngster would meet another bad egg that would hurt him, deeply. Even Zoey, who hadn't been an actual girlfriend to Ellis had managed to leave the young man heartbroken, and Nick silently swore that he wouldn't let it happen again. Ever.

"Believe me Ellis, you're better off without her."  
>Nick mumbled, squeezing the young mans shoulder tightly.<br>"There's someone better out there for you."


End file.
